The Beast and the Beauty: Anakin and Padme
by timenspace
Summary: an AU fic of "what if" Darth Vader meets Padme AFTER his fall to the Dark Side. There is a legend that love can cure a cyborg, but is such a thing possible. Please r&r or this fic will be discontinued.
1. Prolouge: Beast and Beauty

**this is a poor attempt at an AU fic about what if Vader met Padme AFTER he turned to the dark side?**

**can her love change him?**

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS**

**_Prolouge_**

_THE BEAST_

_He sat in his pod. He had everything, even powers beyond control. His request was their command. Lonely. Alone. Doomed so for past mistakes. She wouldn't come. Ever. Who could love a cyborg? It was hopeless. His master was too strong, too brutal to let him see the outside world. The only hope was the guardships. He'd been told there were beautiful girls. Was the legend really true?  
_

_THE BEAUTY_

_She picked flowers and read books. Sniffing the air. The sweetness of the waterfalls. And that horrid prince that wanted her hand. Never. Not in a thousand years, not with stroke of a lightsaber. She stared curiously above her at the protective guardships that circled a planet ravaged by war, but never touched her. _


	2. Chapter 1: Senses

"Uncle, really...I am sorry."

"Padme, it's your only chance if you want to get out of here..."

"Uncle it isn't that..."

"Ever since your parents died I have tried, along with your aunt, Force be with her..."

"I am grateful uncle. But it is not that I do not want to leave..."

"What is it then?"

"Please understand uncle...I want to see the world. There has to be more to life than this. Please uncle."

"More to life, my niece? how is that possible without marrige to the Prince?"

"Marrying the Prince again?"

"He's the most wealthiest man in the Empire. He's willing to...provide you with all you need."

"But I don't _want _anything uncle. I just want to see what is beyond this planet.:

"You're as terrible as your mother!" Uncle Eara was angry now.

"Please, don't be angry uncle. I promise, I'll return in two moon cycles. If then, the Prince will still insist upon marriage, I will agree."

"Erm. I never could resist you, Padme. I hope for your sake you are right. If then you find one more 'deserving' of your love, please. Think of me."

"Thank you uncle!" The girl kissed him on the cheek, grateful for being able to persuade her uncle.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Lord Vader clenched his fists.

"Shall we commence to land the ship, my lord?" the admiral asked.

"No!" Vader pounded his autotramic fist harder then he meant to.

"But my lord..." Vader reached out, Force choking. Anger welled up. His wounded heart wouldn't heal. He was half-robotic, worthless to a woman and her selfish desires. Vader released his Admiral. "Leave me! Get out!"

He closed the pod, removed the helmet. Stared at the mirror. Would the scars be healed? No, it wasn't possible anymore. It just was not possible. He held back the welling rage, and slumped against the table. Life was slipping. And it didn't matter anymore. He would send himself on a mission. Be killed heroically in battle. On purpose. But then what? The Force had already condemned him. Who was to say they would not condemn him in the Netherworld? So he couldn't die. And he couldn't live. The pain caused by his master. And the pain of the prosthetics. It was all too much. It was not worth it anymore. He was trapped. He held a position of power, yet he was a slave. Couldn't come and go as he pleased. His master would be angry if he discovered his quest to see if the legend was really true. He was so close to the planet, they had even entered the atmosphere, but they would leave, or the Admiral was dead. He got out of the pod and glanced out toward the bridge. He knew he had a horrible temper. And what woman would like that? Women liked calm, easy going men. And he was far from easy going.

He stared down at the landing platform. A figure with dark wavy hair stared up at the ship. Vader tried to see her in his minds eye. Using the Force. A beautiful girl. With long dark hair, dark eyes. Dark eyes unlike the orbs he had for photoreceptors. Unlike the ice blue eyes under his helmet. Common, not a princess. And that was all he felt able to perceive. He needed sleep, hadn't slept in almost a week. This made his temper worse.

She suddenly stopped, shielded her eyes against the bright sun of Naboo. And she felt sudden pain in her heart, like she had felt when she knew her parents were dead. But it wasn't sharp and bitter. Only sad. What is this? she wondered.

**A/N: For all intents and purposes, I am making Padme Force sensitive (she can sense things, but has not yet been trained)**


End file.
